


let off steam

by sorryuser



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cocky Billy Hargrove, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Powerbottom Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: billy ends up at hopper’s cabin an hour early, what to do, what to do.





	let off steam

“You’re not supposed to be here until 5.” Hopper says as he opens the door and finds Billy on his front porch. Still in his lifeguard attire too, Hopper has to think of disgusting things to keep his excitement down, “Max and El aren’t back from the mall yet.” He walks away from the door and into the kitchen, Billy following suit and shutting the front door.

Billy shrugs, even though he knows Hopper’s got his back to him, and slides onto the counter right beside where Hopper’s washing the dishes, “Maybe I just wanted to hang out with you, Chief.”

“Maybe you should hang out with kids your own age.” Hopper suggests, looking at Billy for a second before making his way to the living room. Billy follows behind like a lost pup, flopping own beside Hopper on the couch.

“Maybe I like older men.” Billy says with a cocky grin and Hopper does actually look shocked for just a second.

“Billy, go home.” Hopper warns.

“Just to come back in an hour? Waste of gas.” Billy argues and Hopper just stares, hoping a hard glare is enough to shoo Billy away but Billy only reaches over him, arching his back and perking his ass out prettily for Hopper, to grab the control from the armrest. When he sits back he has a wicked grin on his full lips, “Plenty of things we could do for an hour.” He says.

Ten minutes that consist of Billy scooting closer and closer to Hopper, pass by. Hopper tries his best not to notice until Billy’s got a warm hand on the inside of his thigh and he’s pushing up against Hopper’s side, resting his chin on Hopper’s shoulder as he stares up at him.

“What’re you doing, Kid?” Hopper mutters, struggling to keep his breathing settled, Billy just cups his bulge.

“Hey-“

“Loosen up, Chief.” Billy sighed, throwing his leg over Hopper’s lap and finding a seat on his crotch. Hopper makes an effort to pull Billy up and off him by putting his hands on Billy’s hips. But, Billy  _ whines _ , wiggles to stay in Hopper’s lap, “I’m legal.” He says proudly.

“Barely, you just turned eighteen.” Hopper scoffs.

“Still legal though.” Billy shrugs at him, taking the remote and turning the TV off. He leans back in Hopper’s lap, showing off his slim frame, “God, Chief, you could easily take me if you really wanted to. Don’t you want me, Hop?” He pouts.

“Don’t talk like that.” Hopper grits, noticing that his hands are still on Billy’s hips and he doesn’t really want to move them. When Billy begins to undo his police uniform is when he makes an effort, “Billy.” He warns, taking Billy’s slim wrists into one of his large hands.

“Come on, Chief.” Billy whines again, pulling his wrists from Hopper’s hand and slumping his shoulders with a pout, “I’ll be so good for you, when was the last time you got some? Huh?” He moves to unbutton Hopper’s shirt again with a sly grin and Hopper doesn’t stop him this time because it has been a while, it’s been so long, and now Billy (the hottest piece of ass in town, literally) is offering himself up.

And when Billy starts to kiss his neck he canmt really say no.

“You’re okay with…” Hopper trails off, squeezing Billy’s hips as if that finishes his sentence. It seems to do the job because Billy’s pulling away and grinning down at him, trailing his tongue over his teeth before shrugging off his red windbreaker.

“Yeah, I’m okay with bottoming.” He kitten licks the tip of Hopper’s nose before rocking his hips down onto Hopper’s clothed hardening cock, “Now fuck me like you hate me, Cheif.” He  _ giggles _ when Hopper manhandles him off his lap and onto his back with a grunt, settling between his legs as if he was born to be there.

“That’s easy.” Hopper scoffs and Billy just rest his foot on Hopper’s chest and hooks his other leg over Hopper’s forearm, making himself comfortable, “You don’t even have to take these all the way off, I can just...” Hopper slides his hands up one pant leg of Billy’s too short shorts (discovering that Billy’s not wearing underwear, but why would he be?), cups him with his large hand and makes his back arch beautifully. Billy moans at the contact and grinds up into Hopper’s palm.

Billy still has enough in him to use his big mouth, “You like touching me, Chief? Wanna put me in my place?” He whines when Hopper’s hand squeezes and gasps when Hopper’s other hand comes up to wrap around his throat. That quiets Billy finally and makes him groan.

“Beg for me.” Hopper says, trying to keep his own breathing at ease, “Come on, baby.” He coos, loosens his grip on Billy’s throat to just hear him plead.

“Oh, fucking fuck, Hop. Call me that again, please?” Billy begs, ruts up against Hopper’s hand again just before he withdraws it completely. His voice is his and sweet and so soft when he begs, Hopper’s drunk on it almost immediately, “Please, please, please?” He sounds like he wants to sob already as he pulls at Hopper’s arms.

“Oh, baby.” Hopper chuckles at Billy, makes butterflies erupt in the younger boys stomach as he’s laughed at, “Gonna make you my pretty slut. You wanna be my baby, right?” He pulls Billy’s shorts just around his thighs, presses them together and to the side, he wants to see Billy’s face. Billy’s nodding frantically as Hopper unzips his own pants and soon he’s pressing two fingers into Billy’s mouth and Billy’s sucking on them expertly, getting them as wet as possible.

And when Hopper pushes a thick finger into Billy’s puckered hole he’s never heard a sound so soft and pretty as the one Billy drags out, he’s whining and breathing heavily by the time Hopper gets three fingers into him. When Billy’s pretty lashes start fluttering, his body starts shivering, and his hands start pulling at Hopper again is when he begins to plead once more, desperate and pathetic.

“Please fuck me already, Hop, please.” Hopper moves forward to hover over Billy, hooks Billy’s legs over one of his forearms and uses his free hand to line his cock up with Billy’s needy hole and he begins to press into Billy, filling him up inch by inch until Hopper’s bottomed out and Billy’s mouth is slightly ajar, his eyelashes fluttering uncontrollably now, “Come on, Chief, give it to me already.” Billy mumbles, barely able to keep his eyes straight as Hopper begins to pound into him.

Hopper slaps Billy’s cheek gently then grips his chin, “Look at you, gone already, but you gotta stay with me, baby. Eyes on me, now.” He orders and Billy does, looks up at him with those wide doe eyes that almost has Hopper coming on the spot, “So pretty, my pretty baby. That’s what you are, huh?” He threads his fingers through Billy’s hair then cups his cheek.

Billy can barely nod but that still doesn’t do it for Hopper, he sends a quick slap to Billy’s cheek, “Say it, use your words, baby.” He says.

And his thrusts don’t let up, only get harder and faster and brutal enough to make Billy, the usual cocky and big mouth asshole, the boy who gets all the girls and starts fights that don’t need to be started, into a whimpering, gasping, clawing mess, “Yes, fuck yes, I’m your pretty baby. Kiss me, Hop? Please?” The words Hopper thought he’d never hear fall breathlessly from Billy’s lips.

“So polite.” Hopper grins before leaning down to kiss Billy, being met with hungry and whimpering lips. He would’ve never thought that Billy could be this needy moaning bitch in heat in bed, he shouldn’t have been thinking about it in the first place, but now he’s got Billy nearly crying because of his cock and he can’t stop thinking.

His mind is just  _ Billy, Billy, Billy. _

Billy sobs against his lips and Hopper has an idea what that means, he sneaks his hand around Billy’s legs and grabs hold of his cock, squeezing at the base, “You can’t come until you ask, baby.” Hopper grins against Billy’s lips as he’s met with a frustrated groan, “Ask me if you can come like the good boy you are, go on.” Hopper’s taunting and Billy can’t help but find it hot and he would ask in a structured sentence if Hopper would stop fucking him for a moment.

But Hopper doesn’t and Billy’s getting all tingly and twitchy and Billy really wants to come but not before Hopper does. He knows for a fact that when he comes before Hopper that Hopper won’t let up on his thrusts before he himself comes and Billy doesn’t think he’ll be super fond of the overstimulation. So, he clenches his hole around Hopper, whines and pleads all pretty like to push Hopper.

“You first.” Billy says, breathlessly.

“Oh, no. You don’t get to tell me when I come.” Hopper’s laughing and Billy almost comes because of the way Hopper’s speaking to him, like he’s dumb, forcing him to submit, “What’re you so worried about?” He’s kissing Billy’s sensitive neck as he asks, his facial hair irritating the skin there and making Billy squirm.

“Don’t like it.” Is all Billy can say before Hopper’s hips stop with a stutter and Billy can sense the worry in Hopper’s presence almost immediately so he continues quickly, “The overstimulation, I get real sensitive after I come.” And Hopper’s kissing his forehead with a laugh of relief.

“That’s okay.” Hopper starts his thrusts up again, “Just come for me, baby.” He whispers and Billy doesn’t think his heart can swell in such a filthy moment but it does, such a heartfelt sentence that, embarrassingly, makes Billy come with a girly whine and Hopper fucks him right through it.

And when Billy starts to twitch and reach down to shove at Hopper’s thighs, Hopper pulls out of him, like he promised, “Turn over, on your knees.” He orders and though Billy’s limbs are jelly and it’s kind of difficult to move with shorts around your thighs, he manages to get on his knees, his face hidden in the cushion under him, for Hopper.

When Hopper’s hands find his hips again he jumps, afraid that Hopper actually doesn’t care about him. Hopper seems to sense this because soon he mutters a small, “Trust me, baby, I got you.” His voice is deep and husky and fucked out, “Squeeze your thighs together for me, there you go, good boy.” The praises make Billy feel so good he can’t help but whine.

Then he feels Hopper’s hard cock fuck inbetween his thighs and he can’t help but blush and hide his face. It’s so filthy, the grunts Hopper lets out are so hot, and Billy’s a twitching and whining mess again almost immediately, “Oh, fuck, Hop.” Billy’s clenching his thighs together to give Hopper the best orgasam. And he believes he does.

Hopper’s grip on Billy’s hips is brutal when he comes. Letting out a string of curses even the devil would find bad and coating the couch below them in white streaks. He grunts when he exits Billy, falling back against the armrest of the couch. Billy sits back and falls against Hopper’s chest, looking back at him with a sleazy grin.

“You’re pretty good, Old Man.” Billy teases behind heavy breaths, back to his cocky and bratty self.

“Shut up, kid.” Hopper scoffs, “The showers that way if you want to clean yourself up.

“Only if you join me.” Billy says.

Hopper pushes Billy off of him to stand up, “Fine, just don’t try anything. I need about a year to recover.”

Billy fakes a salute with a wide grin and an enthusiastic “Yes, Sir!”


End file.
